You Mess With Me
by HeyItsSkinny
Summary: Set in an AU spurred from the ending of "The Worst Couple." When Beck doesn't open the door, Jade runs to her father's house in grief and finds herself sold into the sex trade. Rated M for human trafficking and sexual themes. This is kind of a general Schneider fic, but it focuses mostly on Jade (hence my sorting). Reviews are loved.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Victorious, its characters, or the cast members who portray them. Victorious and its components belongs to Dan Schneider and the cast members belong to themselves.**

**xolys**

**CHAPTER 1**

Jade West remembered the night when her life changed. She remembered when she and Beck had stumbled upon their friends playing cards without them at Tori's house. She remembered when she stormed out and Beck hadn't opened the door like she wished he would. She remembered driving to her father's house that night, much to her disgrace.

She remembered falling asleep on the couch, too upset to even go to her room. She remembered waking groggily to arms under her legs and back, but not resisting them. She remembered a cloth over her mouth and nose. Then she remembered nothing else of that night.

The next time she woke up, Jade found herself in a dark room with one other figure nearby.

"Where am I?" she groaned, attempting to rub her eyes with her hands but finding them chained behind her.

Another person, presumably a boy a few years younger than her, shushed her.

"Don't shush me," she muttered. "Where am I?"

"Breaking," the boy whispered. "Now shut up. You don't want _him_ hearing that we're awake."

Jade grunted and shifted so she sat cross-legged on the ground with her hands still chained behind her back. The chains clinked as she moved and footsteps echoed from upstairs.

"Now you've done it," the boy to her right mumbled and pretended to sleep, snoring softly.

The door to what evidently was a basement had opened and a man walked down the stairs. "Hello, Jade," a familiar voice said.

"Dad?" she whispered.

"Yes, Jade." Her father walked over to her and grabbed her by the arms, lifting her to an upright position and slipping a metal bar between her back and the insides of her still-chained arms at the elbow.

"But why?"

"Because you're pretty, Jade. People would pay big bucks for you."

Jade had let out a low growl at her father. She was _not_ an object that could just be sold.

Jade's father left her chained, standing, to that godforsaken pole for what felt like weeks, blindfolded and only fed a dinner role and an apple each day. Every day, he brought a second man down to the cold room who would violate her for hours on end. The breaker shoved things up inside her and sometimes they hurt like crazy. They ranged in shape from normal sex toys to bizarrely shaped objects to one thing that she assumed was a closed box cutter. Every time she would cry out or fight back, she earned a slap to her face or a whip cracked across her porcelain back.

After only probably two weeks, Jade had stopped fighting when she heard the breaker's voice. The wounds on her back had started to heal. She had stopped calling her father "Dad," but switched to "Master" as the breaker had instructed. She had thanked the breaker after every visit, as he had taught, and she had stopped struggling to escape.

She still cried for Beck when in the dark alone.

A few days later, Jade's father led her out of the basement and up to the bathroom, where he told her to shower and change into another set of clothing, which he already had sitting on the counter for her. He then took her to the garage, where he forced her to lay in the trunk of the car. When he next opened the trunk, they were behind a warehouse almost an hour later. Her father led her in the back door of the warehouse and over to a makeup desk like she had used in Hollywood Arts. Handing her her purse still filled with her makeup and everything except her PearPhone, he had instructed her to do her makeup and hair.

"Yes, Master," Jade muttered and began doing her makeup, careful to cover up the couple bruises she had littering her cheeks. Fifteen minutes later, she had finished making herself feel somewhat beautiful and her father had returned.

"Are you ready, Jade?" her father asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

_Do I have a choice?_ Jade wanted to ask, but decided against it. "Yes, Master."

"Good." Jade's father...smiled? "If you want a good master, do exactly as I say on stage. Follow me out and stand to my right. Do what I say and let the men examine you. I let you wear pants for a reason, so they won't inspect there, don't worry."

"Thank you, Master," Jade nodded, making brief eye contact with her father before looking down at the ground again.

From other parts of the room, Jade could hear other girls snickering, calling her "Master's little girl," and "the prized pet." She wanted to cry.

A man who Jade didn't know leaned into the back room where Jade, her father, and probably at least thirty other people waited. "Mr. West, we are ready for you."

"Let's go, Jade," her father began walking out toward the stage.

"Yes, Master," Jade replied and rose, following her father out onto a brightly lit stage. Much to Jade's surprise, almost fifty men and a few women sat at tables in the less lit parts of the warehouse. Jade scanned the faces without lingering on any for too long. She knew that just looking at their faces was overstepping boundaries.

"Hello all," Jade's father began. "I know you all recognize me by now. You know what I can do for you. Today, I have someone really special. This is Jade." He gestured toward her. "She is my daughter."

Murmurs echoed through the warehouse. Jade felt her chest tighten. As much as she hated her father, she never expected this. She looked at her feet.

"Jade is sixteen and not a virgin." More murmurs and at least one downtrodden sigh. "Still, she listens well and sings like a bird."

Jade looked over at her father, who told her to sing. Somewhat timidly, she sang a few lines before being silenced again.

"You may come check her out," Jade's father nodded and at least twenty men and three women approached.

"Kneel for me," one of the men instructed Jade.

"Yes, sir." She knelt and looked down at her knees, just like the breaker had taught her.

"Look to your right," a woman instructed.

"Yes, ma'am," Jade complied. The woman, maybe fifty years old, ran her slightly wrinkled fingers over Jade's smooth cheeks. When the woman told Jade to turn her face the other way, Jade complied yet again.

"Thank you," the woman eventually nodded and returned to her seat.

Five minutes later, the other men and women had finished inspecting Jade and returned to their seats as well. "Let's start the bidding at five thousand."

Jade didn't listen to the bidding. She knew that this was all she could be at this point. She was only an object, albeit an expensive one, to be sold to some stranger.

"Sold for twenty five thousand," Jade heard her father eventually say and slap the podium where he stood. Her father left the stage and Jade rose from her position on the floor, following him in silence. In the back, Jade and her father waited for the man who bought her.

Five minutes later, he arrived holding the cash. The exchange took place and Jade's father handed her belongings over to the man.

"Please, Dad," Jade begged. It truly set in that she was no longer free. She knew calling her father "Dad" was a bad idea, but she hoped it could change his mind and save her from the horrors that could lie behind her new master's front door.

"No, Jade. Go with him. He is your master."

A tear slipped down Jade's cheek when her new master stood up and grabbed ahold of her around her waist.

"Goodbye, Jade." Her father placed one final kiss on the top of her head before the man led her away.

Jade climbed into the back seat of the car, where the windows were completely blacked out. The new master slid into the front seat and started the car. From the darkness of her seat, Jade sobbed as she was whisked away from any chance of returning home to her family and friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Plot twist time! I'd bet you won't see that one coming! Sorry for rushing so quickly through the build-up, but I'm working as quickly as possible toward the main story. I'll update that as soon as possible.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Victorious, its characters, or the cast members who portray them. Victorious and its components belongs to Dan Schneider and the cast members belong to themselves.**

**xolys**

**CHAPTER 2**

Jade's first real master turned out to be nicer than she had expected. He ran the household, but her true duties belonged to his son.

Once they arrived at his smallish mansion, he escorted her to a small bedroom, which he designated as hers.

"This room is completely for you," he smiled. "I promise I won't hurt you. You're a present for my son, anyway. He's been asking for a girl for so long."

Jade watched the man without saying a word. The breaker had taught her not to speak unless instructed to. She had learned that lesson the hard way.

"Tomorrow, I have to work and my son has school. You will be home alone. Do not answer the telephone or the door. Do not use the computer. Do not watch television. You may read or watch a movie from the shelf. I would appreciate if you would do the dishes and prepare a meal for when I return home at seven. My son will be home at three. He is your master as far as it matters."

Jade nodded and watched the man as he spoke. He stood at about five foot ten and had greying brown hair and blue eyes. At first glance, he looked a little bit like Nicolas Cage.

"You should sleep now," the new master said. "It's almost eleven. I want breakfast by seven and lunch packed by the time I leave at seven thirty."

"Yes, Master." Jade nodded and turned to face the bed, where she began unpacking the suitcase of clothing her father had gathered for her before he sold her.

"You can call me 'sir,' " he corrected. "Good night, Jade."

"Good night, sir."

The man disappeared and a different set of footfalls entered the room.

A hand landed on Jade's butt as soon as she unzipped the suitcase, making her jump. She wanted to turn and yell at him, like she would have back at home, but she knew that would cause problems and probably get her chained in a basement again. The thought made her shudder internally. She did not reply.

"Hello, Jade," a tenor voice growled. She knew that voice.

She spun around quickly. "Sinjin?" she shouted.

"Yes, Jade. I got my dad to buy you. Isn't it great? You belong to me now." Sinjin traced rough fingers along her cheek bone.

Jade pulled her head away from his hand and backed toward her bed. "Sinjin, please."

"Please, what?" Sinjin smirked and stepped forward, pressing his lips roughly against hers.

"Please don't do this," a tear slipped down Jade's cheek and she pushed away from Sinjin to sit on the bed. "Please let me go home."

"Your dad sold you to me, Jade. You _have_ to do what I say." He bent over and placed his hands on her shoulders, pushing her to her back and kissing her roughly. His hands flew to her breasts and caressed them.

Jade wished she could slap his hands away and run back to Beck. Beck would keep her safe from this, this _monster_.

Sinjin's lanky fingers grabbed ahold of the button on Jade's pants and undid it, pushing them down to her knees. He spent a few seconds ogling how her pale body looked and the way her black boyshorts hugged her nether regions.

Jade bit back a sob at how dirty she felt.

Sinjin slid his hands from Jade's curvy hips and up along her stomach until he reached the upper part of her shirt and began pulling it over her head.

"Sinjin, please, don't," Jade begged. "This is wrong."

Ogling Jade's body, Sinjin dropped the shirt on the floor. "No, Jade, you're wrong. _This_ is _so_ right." He began unbuttoning his own pants and dropped them to the floor before pushing Jade's the rest of the way off. He kissed her pelvis almost tenderly and then nipped lightly.

Tears streamed down Jade's face. "Sinjin, please, let me go back to Beck. I won't rat you out. I won't call the cops. I won't press charges. I just want to go home."

"I can't do that," Sinjin whispered, clearly trying to be sexy. "You're mine."

"May I go to sleep now? Alone?"

Sinjin sighed. "Fine. Good night. I look forward to after school tomorrow." He winked and left without another word and Jade finished unpacking before brushing her teeth in the bathroom across the hall and climbing into the twin-sized bed.

Sitting in bed, Jade decided that the son may be the master, but the father was definitely the keeper.

Laying on the bed, Jade tried to fall asleep but found herself missing home. Not her father, of course, but Beck. She felt empty without him wrapped around her. And so unbelievably scared of what Sinjin would do to her.

After a few more minutes, Jade finally dozed off.

~

Jade awoke the next morning to the sun hitting her in the eyes.

_Oh no, I'm late,_ Jade worried. Glancing at the clock, she saw that it read quarter of seven.

She quickly pulled on a bra, clean underwear, socks, a black tee shirt, jeans, and a sweater and ran down the stairs to the kitchen. Searching through the cupboards, she eventually found a frying pan. From the fridge, she collected two eggs, a green pepper, an onion, and some mushrooms. She cracked the eggs into a bowl and whisked them until they blended smoothly, adding milk to make the right consistency. Using the first knife she found and a plate, she chopped up enough pepper, onion, and mushroom to make a good omelet and tossed them in the frying pan to brown.

At exactly seven, Jade flipped the completed omelet onto a plate and set it on the table next to a full cup of orange juice and a plate with two pieces of lightly buttered toast.

Her keeper scaled the stairs a few seconds later and Jade pulled out the chair so that he could sit. Once he began eating, she began preparing his lunch.

Jade thought about the task at hand and wondered what she should make. She settled on making a quick ceasar salad wrap and packing a bottle of iced tea with it. Five minutes before her time limit, Jade set the completed and packed lunch on the island.

Sir finished his breakfast and stood, walking over to Jade. "Don't forget coffee next time," he stated flatly.

Jade nodded. "Yes, sir. Sorry, sir. I won't do it again."

"I believe you. You're new. You may make Sinjin breakfast now. He will be down in approximately fifteen minutes. Once he finishes eating, you may make breakfast for yourself. I expect dinner to be prepared when I arrive home."

"Yes, sir." Jade bowed her head and turned to make Sinjin the same breakfast that she had for her keeper.

The keeper left without another word and Jade listened to him start his car and back out of the driveway.

~

Days at this house were lonely. He had no pets. He had no art supplies. He didn't give Jade access to scissors. He had no piano. Jade made a point to clean the house every day until it was spotless. Before Sinjin came home.

Every night, she made sure her keeper came home to an immaculate house and a hot dinner. Every night, Sinjin took her up to his bedroom to "pay her for her work." Every night, she would return to her room and curl up under the warm blankets, wishing she could go home.

To start, Sinjin was tentative about what he did and he was always careful with Jade, never hitting her hard enough to leave a mark. He had fantasies which she was forced to fulfill, like a rape fantasy and some cosplay. Sinjin had a thing for bondage, but an aversion to anal. Jade became all-too-familiar with the sex swing in his closet and the ball gag he kept in his dresser.

One day, the keeper arrived home holding papers. Jade stood by the dinner she had prepared: a casserole with potatos, ham, cheese, peppers, and onions, and watched him approach and set the papers on the table, face down.

Jade wanted to know what the papers said, but she didn't risk saying anything. After five agonizing minutes, the keeperinstructed her to sit at the table opposite him.

"Sinjin's grades have fallen, so as his punishment, I'm selling you. Tomorrow is the next auction. I want you to eat something nice right now, because this may be the last time you will."

Jade froze in her seat. She said nothing. She knew she couldn't say anything. She couldn't believe her keeper would sell her. He had been so kind. So merciful. Only slapped her when she messed something up. Never beat her like the breaker had.

Even Sinjin's treatment wasn't awful. She still hated every minute of being in his bedroom with him, but he never actually hurt her: only violated her frequently.

Jade rose with her head bowed in defeat and walked over to where the casserole sat in the dish. She scooped herself some of that and reheated some of last night's leftovers, sitting down across from her keeper again. She ate in silence and once her keeper finished, he watched her.

"Just tonight, I want you to really speak to me."

Jade let out a muffled sob. She didn't want to be sold. She didn't love it here, but it wasn't like the stories of the masters that the other slaves told the first time she was at the warehouse. She wasn't beaten daily or raped with objects. She wasn't cut open because of a blood fetish. She wasn't kept in a dark basement.

"Please tell me what you're thinking."

Jade shook her head. Slaves weren't supposed to think. It was wrong that she still thought. It was too free. Too _human_.

"Jade, I want you to tell me what you're thinking."

Again, Jade shook her head violently. Her keeper reached his hand across the table and grabbed her wrist, making her flinch in fear. The other slaves had told her about this, too. Masters turned evil on their last night, hurting everything that could easily be covered up at the auction the next day.

"Jade. I know you're afraid. Do you want to just do the dishes and go to sleep?"

Jade nodded, making eye contact with her keeper, even though her breaker had forbidden it. Her eyes glistened with tears and fear radiated from her expression.

The man stared back into her eyes stoically. "Fine. Do as you wish. Tomorrow, shower, get dressed, pack your bags, and put on your makeup. Make breakfast for us both by seven. Be ready to leave by nine."

"Yes, sir," Jade hiccupped and stood up from the table, carrying both of their dirty dishes out to the kitchen, where she made quick work of cleaning them and putting them in the cupboards where they belonged.

She then walked upstairs and silently padded into her bedroom, where she sat cross-legged on the bed her keeper had provided her. And she cried.

Jade West never cried. Never like this. Jade West didn't feel fear. Jade West was strong.

Jade fell over and buried her face in her pillow. Jade West didn't exist anymore. Jade West was a sex slave. It didn't matter what she felt.

She cried herself to sleep that night.

~

In her dreams, she visited Beck. He sat on his bed with her picture in his hands, crying. She walked over and knelt by his feet.

"Beck," she whispered.

He didn't hear her. He stared at the photo and his eyes filled with tears.

"I'm so sorry, Jade," he sobbed. "Please come home."

~

Jade woke up with a start and glanced at the clock. Two in the morning.

She had dreamt of Beck every night since she had been kidnapped. Always the same scene. Always the same crying. He could never hear her.

She wanted Beck back. She _needed_ him back.

In silence, she spent the remainder of the night grasping onto her memories and happy thoughts of Hollywood Arts and Beck and Cat and Andre and Robbie and even Tori.

She knew that she would probably never go back. But she would always have those memories.

~

At five, Jade gave up on sitting in her bed and walked around her room, packing her suitcase with all of her clothing except what she planned to wear that day.

Naked, she ran across the hall to take a shower. She carried her clothing in her arms and threw them on the ground in the bathroom. In fifteen minutes, Jade had finished her shower and gotten dressed. She applied all the makeup she needed and dried her hair. The green streaks had faded to a dull bluish blonde and her hair never curled cooperatively. It formed unruly, tight curls that bounced more than she would have wished. Even still, she kept her hair how she wanted it. One girl at the first auction had told her about how her master forced her to dye and style her hair in a different way every week or two. Jade was glad she never had to do that.

By quarter of six, Jade had begun breakfast for her keeper and herself. She settled on a breakfast that would take an hour to finish: blueberry crumb cake.

_Maybe,_ Jade hoped, _if I can impress him with this cooking, then he won't sell me. Maybe he'll just let me go home._.

At five minutes before seven, Jade's keeper trudged down the stairs and sat at the table while Jade brought him a plate of blueberry crumb cake and praline bacon and a mug of coffee.

"Thank you, Jade. Make yourself a plate and sit with me."

"Yes, sir," Jade bowed her head in respect and scurried over to the stove, where she prepared a plate for herself. She was careful not to serve herself as much food as she had served her master, but she was hungry, so she dished out a good deal for herself. Besides, nobody knew when she would next eat.

Jade sat down across the table from her keeper with her food. She watched him produce the sale papers from a folder beside him and fill out the blanks. Her first name; her age; her eye, hair, and skin colors. He measured her height, weight, and dimensions and wrote them all down. At the bottom, Jade watched him describe in excruciating detail every physical aspect of her body.

"Sir," Jade whispered. He looked up. "With all due respect, must I go to another master?"

He set down his pen and sighed. "I'm sorry, Jade. You're a good girl, but Sinjin doesn't deserve you."

"Must you sell me at an auction, though? Why not ransom me back to my parents?"

"Jade, your father sold you to me. Do you really think he would buy you back? Besides, if I ransom you, I will be arrested. Unfortunately, auctioning you off is the only way I can clear my tracks. I'm _sorry_, Jade."

Jade didn't say another word for the remainder of the morning. After breakfast finished, she washed all of the dishes and put them away, then silently returned to her room, where she checked the room to be sure that she didn't lose any more of her belongings. She gathered her makeup, toothbrush, toothpaste, and hair brush from the bathroom and packed them in her suitcase as well.

Her keeper called her down half an hour before nine. "Jade," he stated, "you never learned my name in the time you have been here. Why haven't you asked?"

"I know your surname is VanCleef, sir." Jade replied in a deadpan.

"But you do not know my first name. I know yours."

"Sir, a dog does not know its owner's name. Why should I know yours?"

"My name is Jacob." Master placed his hand under Jade's chin, since she had settled on watching his feet as the breaker had taught, and tilted her head up so she was forced to look into his face.

"Sir, this is wrong. I should not see your eyes. It's not my place." Jade pulled away and averted her gaze again.

"You look Sinjin in the eyes." He cocked an eyebrow.

"Sir, if you don't mind me speaking about my previous life, I went to school with him. I knew him already. You, sir, I just met."

The keeper, or Jacob, or whatever Jade should call him simply nodded. "Place your suitcase by the garage door. We are leaving in fifteen minutes."

Jade did as she was told. She placed her suitcase by the door and pulled on her boots, lacing them carefully. Before Master could come back downstairs, Jade ran into the bathroom and looked in the mirror, checking over her appearance. Her curly, dark hair still laid as she had placed it, covering the tiny hole in her shirt. Said shirt, a black top with black lace sleeves, hugged her body in a way that showed her off without it being vulgar. Covering her legs, she wore dark green skinny jeans and now combat boots. It almost looked like she was on her way to school. On her way to Beck.

She returned to her suitcase and sat upon it, waiting for Master.

"There is no upper hand, I've given you mine," she sang quietly to herself. It was a song that brought her home. "It doesn't have to end up wasting your time. There's things that I could say, but hear it my way, I want to let you know that's it all okay."

"You sing beautifully."

Jade snapped her head around to find her keeper standing there behind her. "Thank you, sir," she whispered.

"I can see why Sinjin liked you."

Jade bowed her head. _Unfortunately, caged songbirds don't sing._ She began to hum "Green Finch and Linnet Bird" from Sweeney Todd.

"Unfortunately, it's time to go, Jade." He took the suitcase from the ground as she stood up.

She followed him out to the car, where he placed her suitcase in the blacked-out back seat and then gestured for her to climb in. Of course, she complied.

Just like the ride to Jacob's home, the ride away passed in silence. Jade leaned her head on the window and tried to tune out the world.

Eventually, Master opened the door and quickly escorted Jade into a warehouse. This one was different than the previous. It looked more like an old, run-down speakeasy. It most definitely wasn't in LA. Maybe San Diego?

"You will be here for half an hour maybe," Jacob stated as he led Jade into what probably used to be a wine cellar.

He shut the door behind her and she heard the lock behind her click. Across the room, several young women and even a few young girls sat crying. The older ones cradled the younger and several told each other stories.

Jade saw one girl about her age sitting in a corner with her arms around her knees. Nobody neared her. She was skin and bones, her cheeks sunken in and her entire physique looking frail. The girl looked up at her with fear scribbled across her face. Jade walked across the small room and knelt before her.

"Hello," Jade whispered.

The girl looked up and met her gaze. She looked just like a slightly younger version of Tori, but with straight brown hair that draped down her back.

"Hi," she hiccuped.

"I know you're afraid," Jade moved so she sat cross-legged, "but whatever happens happens for a reason."

"You have no clue what I've been through," she whispered. "You have no clue how much of a monster my last master was."

"Do you want to tell me?"

"Yes," the girl muttered. "I think his name was Gabriel. Like the angel, but nothing like him at the same time. Every night he would use me or one of the other girls. He had five of us at any given time. Most nights he wasn't using us, one of his friends would. The oldest of us was Amanda. She seemed to be special to him. He was less harsh to her than to the rest of us. He also had Zoey, Nicole, and Quinn. I'm Lola, by the way."

"Why is he selling you?"

"I'm feisty," she chuckled a little and sniveled. "He said I don't listen well. And I bite." Lola paused for a moment, then looked Jade in the eyes. "Why are you being sold?"

"I was a present for my master," Jade sighed. "His father, who bought me, got upset with him and decided that removing his sex toy was the best form of punishment." Chortling softly, Jade continued. "You want to know what got me into this mess in the first place?"

"What?"

"I broke up with my boyfriend and went to my Dad's house because it was closer than my mom's. He sold me into this. His reason? 'Because you're pretty, Jade. People would pay big bucks for you.' "

"That sucks," Lola sighed. "Tell me about your boyfriend."

Jade moved so she leaned on the wall next to Lola. "He's my ex now, but I regret leaving him. He's tall, dark, and handsome. And born in Canada, but that's not important. He's an actor and was always so patient with me and my crankiness. If I could see him now, I would take back everything I had ever done to hurt him." A tear slipped down Jade's cheek.

"I'm sorry."

Before either girl could say anything more, the door unlocked and a man barged in with heavy steps. Lola stared at him in fear. "No! Master, don't make me go!"

The man, probably six foot two and two hundred pounds of solid muscle, grabbed Lola by the hair and drug her to her feet. "Follow, whore."

Reluctantly, Lola acquiesced and stumbled behind her master, whose hand still grasped her hair tightly. After the door slammed behind him and the lock clicked, Jade trotted over and listened to the conversation on stage.

"This is Lola," she heard the muffled voice announce. "She is sixteen. I have owned her for three years now." The voice went on to describe her height, weight, cup size, sexual prowess, and do's and don't's of owning her. Occasionally, Jade heard a sob echo from Lola's voice.

She was sold for five thousand dollars. The buyer described her as being "worn out, but still young."

Jade slid down the wall and leaned her head against it, staring up at the ceiling of the cellar. For the first time in Jade's life, she prayed. She prayed to whomever might listen.

"God, if there is a God," Jade hiccupped, trying to keep the tears inside, "please save me from this Hell. Find me a merciful master. Have policemen rescue me. Take my life. I don't care. But please, please God, don't make me suffer any more. Don't make me relive the torture I did in my father's basement. Save me."

Jade dropped her hands and jumped when the door opened. Her keeper walked in and found her quickly. "It's time, Jade."

"Please, Master, no." Jade started to tear up. Her master reached down and grabbed her wrist without a word and drug her to her feet. She trudged out the door behind him, only to be hit harshly by stage lights.

The auction passed similarly to the previous one, but Master described her in detail without commanding her to do anything. The buyers also didn't come examine her.

Jade listened to the bidding this time around. "I want to start the bidding at five thousand, considering she's not very worn in."

Inwardly, she scowled. _Worn in? Like a shoe?_

Men in the audience began shouting bids.

"Fifty five hundred."

"Six thousand."

"Sixty two fifty."

"Sixty five hundred."

"Seven thousand."

"Ten thousand," came a voice and a door slam from the left of the stage, opposite the cellar. Jade's head shot around and she caught sight of Lola's previous master. Her eyes shot wide.

"Fifteen thousand," Master Jacob negotiated.

"I just sold my last whore for five thousand. I'll give you twelve and a half for this one."

"Done." The man came up on stage and shook hands with Master Jacob.

Jade gulped and shook her head with wide, scared eyes.

"Please, sir, no, I beg you," Jade pleaded again. She dared to look him in the eyes and plead using her eyes, too.

The big man came over and grabbed ahold of Jade's wrist harshly, dragging her off stage. "I can't wait to add you to my collection," he sneered.

Jacob and the other man spoke for a few minutes in the dark loading dock where a van was parked. A female slave who looked to be about twenty, if not older, took Jade's suitcase and placed it in the back of the van before climbing in herself.

After Jacob received his payment, he left.

The new master grabbed Jade's breast and she jumped, a little squeak of surprise slipping out at the unexpected contact. The back of his open hand landed on her cheek with such force she fell to the ground.

"You will learn to behave," the new master scolded. "Mark my words, whore, you will learn to behave."

Jade didn't reply, but she trailed her hand over the spot where his hand hit her face. Blood trickled from a gash on her cheekbone. Glancing up at her master's hand, she figured out why. On every one of his ten fingers, he wore a ring.

The master produced a blindfold from his pocket and Jade stifled a gasp. She hadn't been blindfolded since she was broken back in her father's basement. Knowing it was safer to cooperate, she didn't resist when he brought the material over her eyes and pulled it a little too tight.

"Can you see, whore?"

"No, sir." Jade's eyes were closed anyway. Testing to see if she could see, she opened her eyes. She hadn't lied. Master had done a good job of blocking out any light.

Master's hand slammed down on the same cheek again. Tears filled her eyes when the ring pulled her gash open further. "Are you lying to me, you filthy whore?" he growled.

"N-no, Master." She shifted to her knees and buckled over in subservience with her hands clasped over her head.

"Up, girl." The master grabbed her wrists roughly and yanked her to her feet. She stumbled behind him as he drug her over to the van.

_What did I do wrong?_ Jade wondered as he shoved her into the back of the van and slammed the doors. _What did I do to deserve this?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Responses to Anonymous/non-account reviews involving questions:**

**Jessica (Review on Chapter 2): I don't _know_ any of this. It's all speculation and watching Law & Order: SVU, Bones, CSI, NCIS, etc. Oh, and one Frerard fanfiction I read that was really good. The Zoey 101 becomes important as time continues.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Victorious, its characters, or the cast members who portray them. Victorious and its components belongs to Dan Schneider and the cast members belong to themselves.**

**xolys**

**CHAPTER 3**

Jade must have fallen asleep in the back of the van because the next thing she remembered hearing was the engine shutting off. Jade laid still and listened for a little while, picking out four female voices and the big man's-her master's. She listened for anything else that could give away, but found nothing.

A quiet groan escaped Jade's throat as a pair of bony arms slipped under her body and lifted her up.

"She's so pretty," one of the female voices whispered. "And she looks so healthy."

The girl holding Jade shushed the other. "Quiet, Quinn."

Jade's eyes shot open under the blindfold as she remembered what Lola had said back at the auction:  
_The oldest of us was Amanda . . . He also had Zoey, Nicole, and _Quinn.  
This was not good.

"Sorry," Quinn replied.

Amanda carried Jade for maybe a minute before lowering her gently onto a lumpy bed. The blindfold disappeared from Jade's eyes and she looked around.

"Wh-where am I?" Jade whispered and looked around the room. It wasn't much to look at: a simple, metal, king-sized bed took up most of the space and peeling floral wallpaper lined the room's walls. A single window faced the fenced-in backyard surrounded by woods. Within the yard, three rottweilers lay on the grass, each gnawing on what appeared to be massive dog bones. Returning her gaze to the room where she lay, Jade trailed her eyes across the thin faces of the other four girls in the room with her.

"Hi, I'm Amanda," the blonde girl to her left smiled and pushed a stray hair out of Jade's eyes. "You're at your new home now."

Jade shook her head slightly. _Amanda. Quinn. This was _not_ good._"Lola was here before me, wasn't she?" she asked tentatively.

The four girls dropped their heads. Amanda's lips flattened into a line as the other three bobbed their heads sullenly. "You met her at the auction, didn't you?"

Jade nodded. "Is this master as bad as Lola described?"

Four heads bobbed in affirmation.

"Since you're awake," a blonde girl in the corner piped up, albeit still quietly, "we should all go downstairs and prepare for Master."

"Zoey has a point." Amanda stood. "Quinn, catch our new sister up on her tasks. By the way," she turned to face Jade, "what is your name?"

"Jade."

"Pretty name. Well, Jade," Amanda placed her hand on the newcomer's shoulder, "do exactly what Master says. Anticipate him saying something else. Question nothing. He is far from merciful."

Jade nodded and followed Quinn, an awkward girl with glasses, out of the room and down a flight of stairs to a mudroom toward the rear of the house.

"You're going to be on your knees a lot here," Quinn stated flatly as she reached up into a cabinet. She produced a scrubbing brush, bucket, and dish soap and handed the supplies to Jade. "Your job is to clean floors."

Jade nodded and took the stuff. Without another word, she walked out to the front hall and began cleaning, starting by the door and working her way toward the back of the house.

Two hours later, she had scrubbed the tile and vinyl floors until they shone. From her position on the floor, she looked up at the final girl whose name she didn't know and asked where Master had gone to. Jade wasn't fond of people disappearing and reappearing. It reminded her too much of the breaker.

The girl stopped wiping a fancy dish and shrugged. "I don't know. You should ask Zoey. She's in the kitchen. I'm Nicole, by the way."

Jade thanked her, stood up, and walked into the kitchen, where she found Zoey standing over the stove. "Where's Master?" she asked.

Zoey didn't look over at Jade, but replied anyway while still cooking. "I don't know, but you'd better hope he's just out buying food. After dinner tonight, we're down to bread and apples."

Jade shuddered in memory of her father's basement.

"If you're done with the floors, could you help set the table? If Master's not in the house, he'll be here any moment."

"Of course," Jade nodded, "I'm finished anyway."

Zoey set down the spatula she was using and walked over to a set of cabinets, where she reached up to fetch a plate. Jade noticed that the blonde's raised arms and tight shirt revealed a depressing reality for many whores like herself: starvation and malnutrition. The girl's ribs protruded from her sides and created obvious ripples in the material of her greyed pink shirt.

Jade's stomach dropped. She felt guilty for being so well-treated while Zoey and the other girls suffered so much.

Zoey caught Jade's expression and hummed in a sigh. "Jade, don't feel bad that we are so thin. Feel lucky that you've been well-fed."

Jade sighed audibly and took the single plate that Zoey handed her. "It just makes me feel guilty."

Zoey shook her head and retrieved a cloth napkin and silverware and passed them to Jade. "Don't," Zoey placed her hand on Jade's cheek, "Master has been good to me."

Defeated, Jade nodded and carried the table settings to the dining room where she set them up.

All five girls froze when they heard the garage door open. They then scurried over to the mud room in a flurry of voices to meet Master once he came through the door. Within a short time, Master walked through the door and in under a minute, his shoes had been removed, his jacket had been hung up, and his briefcase had been taken into another room. Jade didn't even want to know what he kept in that briefcase. She put those thoughts on hold when Master walked over.

"Glad to see you're awake, Jade."

"Thank you, Master." Jade chanced looking up briefly and caught his glance. She quickly averted her gaze, but Master caught her looking and grabbed her by the throat, lifting her several inches off the ground.

"Don't you dare look me in the eyes again, whore," he growled. "It's not your place." He threw her to the ground with a thud.

With her eyes trained on the floor, Jade pushed herself to her knees. "Forgive me, Master. It won't happen again."

Master snorted. "It'd better not." He looked over toward the kitchen doorway, where Zoey was barely visible. "Zoey! Bring me dinner!"

"Yes, Master!" Zoey's voice replied before her frail figure appeared in the doorway with a large platter of food. She scurried over to the dining room table, carefully set up the meal, and rushed back toward the kitchen, grabbing Jade's wrist and dragging her along almost roughly.

Jade entered the kitchen to find the other three girls sitting on the floor in silence. "Why aren't you eating?" she asked quietly.

Amanda shushed the newcomer.

"We eat only when Master says we may," Nicole explained. "Sometimes it gets up to a few days."

"That's awful," Jade frowned.

For the next few moments, nobody said anything.

"If we're not eating, why aren't we cleaning?" Jade eventually asked.

"Master doesn't like noise when he's eating," Amanda explained.

"Then why not go upsta-"

"Girls! Come here!" Master barked.

"That's why," Nicole whispered as she rose to her feet and hurried out to the dining room. The five girls lined up along teh wall with their heads down and awaited further commands.

"Amanda, take jade up to my room. Clean her up. You have fifteen minutes."

"Yes, Master," Amanda bowed further and took Jade's hand to lead her up the stiars to the master bedroom.

Jade found that term interesting: _Master_bedroom.

"I'm scared," Jade whispered once she and Amanda reached the room and the elder had shut the door.

Amanda led Jade into the bathroom. "Do not speak unless he instructs youto. Do not moan unless invited to. Do not appear to enjoy anything unless told otherwise. Master is sadistic, but do not cry. You don't want to know what happens if you do."

The blonde shuddered.

"What?" Jade asked, half curious and half terrified. Maybe masochism wouldn't serve her well inthis house.

"I would tell you to ask Megan, but she's not with us anymore." Without another word, Amanda helped Jade to undress entirely. She passed a wet washcloth over any dirty or bloody spots and applied cover up to blemishes and scabs. Jade redid her makeup to look neat.

A timer went off downstairs and Amanda practically sprinted to the door carrying Jade's clothes. "The clothing will be in our room. Sit on Master's bed. Good luck." With that, the blonde disappeared.

Jade watched the hands on the clock across the room tick along. Five seconds. Ten. Fifteen. This was the most painfully long wait ever.

After a seemingly never-ending thirty-six seconds, Master threw open the door, carrying his briefcase again. Jade panicked and her eyes flew wide in fear. Still, she said nothing.

"Good evening Jade," Master smirked and set his briefcase in the corner of the room. "What have you learned so far today?"

Jade sat on the massive bed with her knees hugged to her chest, staring at her master with terrified eyes and saying nothing.

"You may speak, Jadelyn West."

Jade squeaked in horror. She didn't think her name had carried with her. "Master, if I may," she stuttered, "how do you know my full name?"

Master cackled in a way that almost reminded her of Sikowitz. "You poor, stupid whore. You're all over the news on the radio and television even now, months after you disappeared. Someone must think you're really special."

_Beck_, Jade thought, a spark growing in her cold and broken heart. He had begun to fade from her dreams recently as her hope had dwindled.

"Besides, you're the daughter of the miraculous Mr. West, breaker extraordinaire. I always thought West was just a pseudonym for being the best on the west coast. Guess not."

Jade's lip trembled as she continued thinking of Beck. If only she could apologize to him.

"Anyhow, you little slut," Master spoke, bringing Jade back to the painful reality of her situation, "I think it's time I get what I want."

Jade nodded without a word. She wasn't free. She wasn't with Beck. She belonged to this man and had to acquiesce to his every whim.

Scaring her, Master's palm came down across her cheek. "On your hands and knees, whore."

With her blue eyes glittering in terror, Jade complied. She had never been taken in this way before.

She must have been shaking because Master hit her again, thistime flat across her back with the belt from his pants. "Are you afraid, whore?" he taunted.

Whimpering softly, Jade nodded.

Master's hands appeared on her fair hips and pulled her against his already bare pelvis and hard cock. "You're new at this, aren't you?" he chuckled.

A single tear slipped down Jade's cheek as she nodded.

"All the more fun for me," Master snickered. He looped his belt over Jade's neck and pulled it tight like a dog's leash. With that, he pulled the belt down to the bed and forced Jade's head ungracefully to the pillow.

Jade stayed in the position with her cheek on the pillow and her ass in the air while Master knelt above her and finished undressing. He then trailed his hands along Jade's body, stopping only to squeeze her breasts so hard Jade almost cried out in pain.

Master leaned over Jade's body and held his mouth near her neck. "Since you're new, I'll be nice. I'll apply lubricant. In the future, stretch and lube yourself or deal with the consequences."

Out of the corner of her eye, Jade watched Master slather lube onto his massive cock. Even Beck's wasn't that big.

Without warning, Master lined himself up against Jade and thrust in. Explosions of pain rippled through her body and tears pricked in ehr eyes, but not a sound left her mouth.

For the next (extremely painful) three minutes and twenty-seven seconds-she counted-Jade fought tears as Master physically tore her apart. Eventually, he came into the condom before pulling out and collapsing onto the mattress.

Jade wasn't sure what to do. She settled on kneeling on the bed.

"Do you still want something, whore?" Master eventually growled.

"No, Master," Jade whimpered.

"Then go the fuck back to your room and let me sleep."

Jade didn't need to be asked twice. She quickly climbed off the bed and left the room before scurrying down to the small bedroom, where she found the other four on the bed.

Amanda held her undergarments and an oversized tee shirt. Zoey sat nearby with a bucket full of soapy water and a sponge. Quinn held tissues. Nicole laid on the far side of the bed, unconscious.

As soon as the door was shut behind Jade, Zoey approached and wiped down her legs, where blood had begun to trickle from the first penetration. Once she had finished, Amanda brought over the clothing and Jade slipped into them. Only after she was dressed in what she was given did she look around and notice that the other girls wore the same.

"Come here," Quinn eventually whispered, patting the bed beside her. Amanda made room for the blue-eyed girl to sit and wrapped her arms around her once she did.

"It hurt so badly," Jade whispered, still fighting tears. Jade West did _not_cry. "I've never been taken like that before." She grabbed a tissue from Quinn's box and blew her nose after dabbing her eyes. "I've never been in that much pain."

Jade almost laughed and the other three conscious girls looked at her with confused expressions.

"I like pain," Jade admitted. "But that was not the good kind."

Amanda nodded. "I'm sorry you went through this on your first night. Right now, though, we should sleep. Master's going to want breakfast at sunrise."

Zoey and Quinn agreed and climbed into bed. Jade ended up protectively situated in the middle of the bed, where she quickly fell asleep out of a mixture of emotional and physical exhaustion.

For the first time in at least a week, she dreamed of Beck.


End file.
